Illusion
by Pand0r4
Summary: Patterns in our lives are quickly destroyed by the things that them purpose. Nothing lasts forever, but some things never end. It figures that Axel found this out the hard way...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter o1**

* * *

Laying on the roof outside the window of my apartment. The sky, a misty yellow color, clouds bright in the contrast. The sight of housetops brewing out their evil gray smoke. The sound of the bustling city, people moving from place to place. It was a typical day and like always I, Axel, simple 23-year-old, spent my days laying on the roof outside the window of my apartment.

At least that was how I spent my free days anyway. Those days are what I considered normal. Lazy yellow dazed skies, staring at the clouds as they floated by without a care in the world. I wanted so much to be like them, but in order to get by in the world you have to sacrifice these things. Get out and work for a living.

The days I worked at the book store were what I considered my boring days. Something which consisted of staring out the window, waiting for some poor soul to wander in and check out some dusty book. Sweeping the floors, wiping the windows and rearranging the furniture. Checking to make sure the coffee machine was full and sneaking my own cup when no one was looking.

Despite the fact that my working days were boring, I had to admit that the bookstore was like a second home to me, even though technically I did live there. It had a nice warm fuzzy feeling, the kind you get when you walk into a stranger's home but suddenly feel at peace. Like going to Grandma's house for her cookies. Something along those lines.

But normal days and boring days never last. Something always comes and sweeps them away. It's a known fact that nothing last forever.

But what exactly do you do when something comes in the way of your normal and boring days? Even after all this time I'm still not sure what you do. I just remember what I did.

* * *

It was a Sunday in May. The clouds were high in the sky as the rays seeped through the sun roof window on the far end of the store. I was busy wiping the counter off and fixing the coffee machine for the day. When said task was done, the tables were cleaned, the chairs moved around a bit and a few shelves dust.

I'd have to admit it to anyone that I was proud of this bookstore. I might have been the only employee at the time but I furnished everything to the inside myself.

The dark cherry oak shelves, matching tables and deep black satin velvet chairs. A matching love seat in the very back under the sky light. The counters were a mix of a deep royal blue and purple marble. The carpet on the floor was of a shag blue and white mix. The walls a creamy color with a lavish oak trimming along the middle borders.

All in total, I spent a lot of money on this store. Luckily it wasn't any of my money, nor the store's oddly. Dear shiva no. All the money I used on this store came from an unknown source to be honest. My boss never could tell me who it was but he always said as long they keep writing the checks, then it really doesn't matter now does it? I guess it didn't.

Taking a quick look around to make sure everything was ready and I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. Held it. Listened to silent sounds of the city as it was starting to slowly come awake from a groggy sleep. The sound of the birds chirped at the flower shop next door. The sound of old Mrs. Morley as she watered her beautiful orchids and tulips.

I opened my eyes again and let the blinding light from the roof window erase my vision for a moment; breathing out and looking down at the ground. I blinked the blinding white away, the mixes of blue and white shag coming into focus. I then made my way over to the door, grabbing the ivy themed black wired frame saying 'closed', replacing it with 'open' and unlocked the door.

My boring day had just begun.

I walked back over to the counter and stood behind it; grabbing a hold of the tall wooden stool behind me and sitting down. Elbows resting on the marble as my eyes locked onto the tall maple tree through the side window between Mrs. Morley's shop and my own. Now it was time to play the waiting game and it never did take long.

First person to walk in was the person that would stay here for the rest of the day till I closed up shop. I never did catch what his name was but he just waltzed right on in here, gave me his usual nod and went to take his spot in one of my satin chairs. Laying his backpack down and going to scroll through the shelves. He minded his own business so I decide to proceed with minding my own. For awhile anyway.

Not too long after he made himself comfortable as had I, Mr. Morley, Mrs. Morley's husband if you didn't already guess, walked in. He was the typical person. Tall, thin, salt and pepper headed, dressed in a fine business suit. His hat he wore bore a small orchid, neatly tied around the velvet strip along the lining. He came in every morning. At the same time, to get a cup of coffee. Chat with me about how wonderful his wife's shop was doing. How great the season was going to be and what he was planning on doing with the profit.

His wife and him were wanting to expand their shop. It had always been Mrs. Morley's dream to have a nice beautiful dark oak porch with a plaid awning for her flower pots to hang from. A glass door with their name in broken colors to welcome guest inside the shop itself. Along with a black wire ivy table for her guest to sit, relax and enjoy.

A little while after Mr. Morley left another one of my regulars walked in. It was Ms. Pell, Brenda Pell. She was a smart one. The nerdy kind I guess you could put it, even though she had certain grace to her. She was of that ordinary beauty. Stunning in her own way but at the same time nothing about her really stuck out to people. Maybe that's why she's still single.

None the less Pell always walked in when Morley left. She'd return the book she had checked out the day before. Quickly go over to my shelves at the far end of the store and grab the next one in line. Come back to my register and check it out. She didn't talk to me much other than the business sort. Kind of like those snotty people who just don't want to take the time they have to do anything other than what they intended on doing.

Despite this fact I still knew quite a bit about her. She was going to a pristine college, working on becoming a lawyer. She lived with her grandfather, worked part-time in the grocery store and her favourite animals were rabbits. You can learn a lot about people from what they read and where you run into them.

After she left, the store was pretty empty for the rest of the morning. That's when I took my sweet time to try to figure out my one particular customer. The one who never leaves unless he has too. 'For awhile' didn't last long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter o2**

My habits included of me stretching acting like I was bored. Fixing my stool so it leaned against the wall. Grabbing a small book and placing it on the counter. After that it was time to sneak my cup of coffee. I never worried about this certain customer if he noticed cause I honestly doubt he did.

The coffee machine was situated behind the counter. I'd simply press the button to fill my already waiting cup, stir it and then slide it over the shelf to the other side of the counter; closest to where I was sitting. Take my place on the stool, lean my back against the wall, grab my book and start to read. On and off of course. I had a strange person to figure out.

Glancing up from my book once in a while when I turned the page to check up on him, he would still be sitting in the same spot reading away. He was leaning back into the chair, right ankle propped up, an elbow on the armrest. To be quite frank he looked bored out of his mind. Made me wonder why he'd sit in here all day like that when there were more likely better things he could being doing.

But maybe in his case there wasn't anything better to do. I couldn't quite tell cause his expression never helped with anything.

His face was blank but you could see his eyes darting across the pages of a big thick dark green book. I couldn't tell what exactly it was cause it was one of those books that had the title written in the title page instead of the outside of the binding. His eyes were moving in such a fast pace it didn't take very long to figure it was a small print book either.

I wondered whether or not he was even paying attention to what he was reading.

In fact I wondered a lot of things. Like… who was he? What kind of person was this young man and what were his interests? Where did he come from every morning? Did he live nearby? Why was he wasting away his days in my bookstore? Do I see him anywhere else?

I never really paid attention now that I thought about it.

I noticed him turning the page and quickly looked back down at my book. I hadn't realized that I'd been staring. How long had I had my eyes locked onto him? I don't think I really wanted to know.

Of course the day went on like that. I would randomly look up at him and every once in a while someone would walk in. I would forget he was there and work on helping the customer out. Afterwards though when one had left something caught my eye when I sat down and let out a sigh. I slowly opened my eyes as a strange feeling fluttered across my shoulders. I looked up and over.

He was staring at me.

With book sitting in his lap, hand keeping the page, he was blankly staring at me. I froze for a moment, wondering if what I was seeing was real. I had never before made actual eye contact with the young man.

It didn't last long however as he quickly turned his head, lifting the book back up going to read again.

The movement wasn't your normal, 'Oh, sorry, I'm staring' kind of thing. Not even the, 'Crap, look away' moment. No. It was more of the, 'Hmph, look at me like that, how dare you' with the snotty, flicking the head away, sorta deal.

I only realised that my jaw was hanging low after I blinked and remembered to breathe for a second. My mind was utterly blank.

Did he really just do that?

He didn't seem like the type of person that would but then again what would I know? Simply just blinked a few times and slowly closed my mouth, feeling slightly embarrassed all of a sudden. I decided I had enough with watching him for the day. Hell maybe even the rest of the week so I turned around and looked out the window.

Sooner or later I noticed the sun starting to set as the lights outside along the streets flickered on one by one. Couple more hours and I would close up shop.

I sighed heavily.

Besides the normalcy, if not of this day, not too many people had come in. Not only that but that moment of eye contact was weird. I shook my head.

I didn't want to think about it.

Standing up and fixing the stool in the process, I slid my book back under the counter next to the empty coffee cup. Walked across the opening and down the step. Next, walked further across passed the table and satin chairs were he was sitting. Then even further pass the shelves till I got to the love seat, flinging myself onto it. I placed my arms behind my head, leaving one leg hanging off the edge. I typically never relaxed like this till after close up but well.. today was slightly more boring than usual.

"Shouldn't you close up first?"

I blinked and looked over at the young man who had been sitting in that chair all day.

"What?" I half ass muttered out. I was pretty sure that he hadn't spoken at all. Must have imagined it.

"I said.. shouldn't you close up first?" He repeated himself. His words flowing out quite smoothly yet slowly as if I was a dumb child. I ignored that fact and admitted to myself that he, indeed, had a very lovely voice.

"Not yet.. Still gotta couple of hours left."

"I see." He looked back down at his book.

I tilted my head slightly. His words matched his facial expression. Empty and unreadable.

Something I hated.. But hey. I had gotten him to talk. A little however yet I wondered what else I could get out.

"Why'd ya ask? I mean.. ya sit in here everyday. I'd figure ya'd know when I close up."

"Not necessarily." He looked back up to me, "I lose all sense of time when I'm sit here. I know you open every morning at eight yeah but, once I'm here I don't really bother till your alarm goes off."

"Oh," was the only word I could think of to say. It was the same for me. If it wasn't for the old English clock I would completely forget when to close. I tried digging around my brain for something else to say.

"What are ya reading, anyway?" I ask and as soon as those words left my mouth I noticed him put a small mark into the book before closing it fully then sitting it on the table.

"Just a little book about the psychologic process of healing."

"Eh?" I sat up to look more clearly at him but he didn't bother looking back at me, "Why ya reading something like that?"

"I have my reasons." And with that I could feel the muscles in my face drop down. I didn't know him very well but anyone could tell that was his way of saying the subject was not up for discussion.

"'Course... everyone has their reasons for doing everything…" I laid back down on the love seat, staring out the sky light and towards a pink turning sky. The dazed over clouds some sickening brunt orange colour due to the sun setting, "Everyone except me." I mostly mumbled to myself but apparently he had good hearing.

"Not everyone has a reason for everything. Some people just do as they please, or what comes naturally. That or.. they're simply following that inner thing that screams at them to do so."

I blinked up at the sky as if searching for an answer/

Was he really. honestly talking to me? I pictured him more the type that would have just dropped the subject after my statement. I suppose he wasn't so easy for me to read after all. That or maybe I had too much smugness in me to think it was easy to read people. If I kept getting him wrong what about everyone else? Did I not know them like I thought I did?

It was an interesting thought but something if thought of, wouldn't change anything. Nothing ever changes. No matter how much thought you put into it.

"Mm.. something that screams at em, eh?" I softly chuckled to myself. I could feel him looking at me but I simply raised my hand up to contrast it with the sky. Comparing the two. I stayed like that for a while till he broke the silent.

"What are you doing?" He asked, even though he already knew what it was I was doing. Why he bothered asking I'll never know. Maybe I was just that strange person laying on a love seat in the back of a bookstore with my hand raised in mid-air that he just had to question.

Certainly my response only confused him further.

"Screaming at the haze."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter o3**

Those 'couple of hours' flew by with neither one of us saying anything more to the other. Eventually the alarm went off and that's when I noticed that I may have actually nodded off.

Those two hours sure went by really fast. Must have fallen asleep.

I sat up and took note that the young man was looking in my direction. Though this time, different. He was standing up, his coat hanging in his hand and he looked as if he wore a worried expression along his features.

Maybe it was cause I dozed there.

"You don't look so good.." He then commented.

"Oh?" I went to stand up but suddenly had to catch myself on the armrest of the love seat. I noticed he was suddenly standing closer to me than he had been a second earlier, "I'm okay.." I held a hand out lightly, "Just a dizzy spell. Must've stood up too quickly." I tried smiling it off.

"You sure?" He asked yet I could only feel my eyebrows furrow together. His words were those of a concerned person but I could barely hear the actual concern in his voice. Maybe he was just not a very expressive person.

"Yeah, I'm sure. See?" I stood up straightly, my hands lightly to sides, showing him that I was steady. That seemed to have relaxed him a bit but I could still feel his eyes on me as I walked towards the counter. I reached under to grab the key set and looked back over at him, waving them so he could see "Gotta close up."

He didn't say anything but gave a simple nod of the head.

Walking over to the door and opening it, I watched him walk outside. After it shut close I took the 'open' sign and replaced it with 'close'. After locking the door I noticed him walking to the other side of the street, stopping for a second and looking over at me. I couldn't help myself and before I knew it, I had raised my hand and waved goodbye to him. He waved back before walking along the street and away. I felt like I had enough of him for one day honestly so instead of watching till I could no longer see him I turned quickly and flicked the light off.

Making my way back over to the love seat to flip the lamp sitting between the wall and the end of the seat on is when I picked up on something odd. I simply glanced over and saw that large black leather book bag.

I stared at it for a while.

He'd been coming in here for longer than I'd ever been paying attention to a single person and he actually left his book bag? I didn't know what to think about this. Maybe it was 'cause we got to talking. Maybe it was 'cause he got worried cause I slept. That or maybe like me, today wasn't turning out like all the others normally did.

I wondered why that was.

None the less though, I walked over to it and picked it up. It wasn't very heavy like you'd think. Couldn't quite help myself from popping the button and flipping the flap over. Also couldn't quite stop myself from pouring the contents out onto the table.

There was only a book, the one he'd been reading and a couple of notebooks. I reached for one and opened to the first page. Blank.

I raised a brow up, staring down the page before flipping through the rest. Nothing. All blank. The other one turned out to be the same. I looked around the room as if searching for something that would explain why but only realised that was all the bag had to offer and there wasn't an answer to my silent question.

Simply sat there, thoughts running so fast that they probably out ran the speed of light. At some point my palm made hard contact with my face and then slowly proceeded its way downward. I wanted to ask someone or something why was it that I felt so cheated out of. Like some little kid at Christmas who was getting all excited for that mountain bike only to find out that he didn't get it and that it was just some cheesy old water gun that didn't even work.

Slowly though, I placed everything back inside and carried it over towards the counter, lightly tossing it next to the wall. I walked away and went down the hall taking a left and making my way up the set of stairs. Once at the top I pulled a small set of keys out and unlocked the door in front of me, opening it slowly and walking inside, not bothering to close the door behind me.

Kicked my shoes off and pulled my shirt over my head, flinging it somewhere. Continued to throw myself through another door. Body falling into a soft deep pool of white sheets. Muscles relaxed slowly but soon became aware of the horrible aches. Head began to sport a huge sharp pain as it shot through my eyes to the back of my skull. Back felt like someone dropped a heavy weight smack in the middle of it. Eyes watering up and I couldn't breathe through my nose anymore.

I looked up towards the dark ceiling and watched the fan slowly go around in a circle.

I was coming down sick wasn't I? Or more like.. I was sick.

Couldn't hide the shaky sigh that come out but I did hide the small smirk playing with the corners of my lips. I didn't have to open the shop tomorrow. I'd finally have a normal day for once.

The thought though only brought a frown to my face. Today was different, had been different, from my boring ones and with the way I was feeling, I could already tell that my normal one would be as well. I'd hopefully sleep in but remembering that the young man's bag was downstairs, behind the counter, bothered me. Greatly. His presence had left this indescribable feeling after the first few times he had come in. He was someone I couldn't read. As if that wasn't annoying enough after all that time I had finally heard his voice and it only puzzled me more.

Why him? What was it about him that bugged the hell out of me so badly? My eyes always lock onto him automatically. Maybe he was just one of those people that's so secluded, they drag you in.

I didn't want to think about it for now. So I focused on my favourite thing to do instead.

Rolling over and looking out the window I tried to smile before falling asleep. If I didn't feel so bad in the morning, you could most likely find me laying on the roof outside the window of my apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter o4**

When I awoke that morning the evidence was obvious to me. The sunlight shot through the sheets I was using as makeshift curtains and my eyes automatically found the sun's bright silhouette among them. I wonder briefly why my eyes were attracted to bright, shiny, blinding objects as I manage to drag myself up into a sitting position. I rolled my shoulders and tried taking a deep breath but it didn't work very well.

Sure my shoulders popped and it felt good but I had found out that breathing through my nose was a no go. Of course trying to breathe through them had cause a massive headache to spring up inside my skull. I closed my eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of my nose.

I went to get out of bed, quickly becoming aware of how extremely light-headed I was and continued to make my way out of the door less door frame into the small three-foot wide hallway. I took a right and entered my bathroom. Luckily enough this room actually had a door though I tended to keep it open anyway. After walking into my bathroom I stared at myself in the mirror. I think if I got any paler I would have turned see through and that's saying something since I'm normally fairly tan from laying outside.

Went ahead along with my morning. Took a quick shower, washed my face, brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. Choose to be lazy that day and grabbed a pair of dark blue plaid cargo shorts with a purple tee to slip on. Then headed across the three-foot gap into the tiny excuse of a kitchen. It was small enough that at least three people could stand in the open space, not including the mini bar when you moved the stools out of the way though.

Grabbed the coffee machine I had and poured water into it, fixing the usual amount of coffee grain into the top as I turned the machine on. A cup of joe would definitely help ease the tension in my back. Not that I don't drink enough of the stuff anyway. Call me an addict, cause frankly I don't care either way. Speaking of which I felt kinda hungry at that moment so I took the time to make some scrambled eggs since I really didn't have anything else.

I didn't know it at the time but that morning would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

As I sat down sipping my coffee and finishing up my eggs, dumping the plate into the sick; I couldn't help but hear a noise. Clang, cling. Clang, cling. I raised a brow at the noise and choose that it was just too annoying for me to simply ignore. So I got up, made my way out of the once again doorless door frame, of my kitchen this time; down the small hallway and even further down the stairs. I took a left instead of the right towards the bookstore and opened the back door that lead to the alley behind the building I lived and worked in.

I stood on the back door step for a while, my arms crossed, annoyed expression on my face. Figures that I'd hear the noise before I went outside and then the moment I exited the building, it cease to exist. How typical. I sighed to myself and then went to turn back inside but what I saw next caught my attention and I could only stare. Instead of asking why or what the fuckery was going on, I could only wonder if I had looked like an idiot seconds before or even now. I'm pretty sure my shocked, deadpan, I got caught standing like a retard face, wasn't exactly normal to look at.

"Um..." I started out. I was at a lost of what to say really. I didn't look like an idiot just a second go did I? Please tell me I didn't.

"Hi.. sorry if I was bothering you." The blond-headed boy said as he was sitting up against the building on the cold ground. Apparently he had been throwing rocks into the dumpster.

I lifted a brow at him. Was he for real? "Exactly.. why are you sitting back here throwing rocks?"

"Because you're closed... I didn't realize that till I got here this morning." the boy blankly stared up at me. Both of our expressions were sheepish if not deadpan. I could almost feel my soul leave my body at the thought of how stupid the two of us looked as we looked at each other.

"Haha wow, really? You sure are one devoted customer. That or an extremely bored one with no life." I mocked him, lending back against the door frame. A smirk on my face.

He smiled lightly at me, but it broke my heart and I lost my smirk. He just looked so sad, "I'm just extremely bored and have no life." He took a rock and threw it again into the dumpster, "By the way, if you're still closed, then what are you doing here? Paper work or something?" He asked me.

I blinked at him. I guess it was kinda strange that I was there to other people, "Actually I live here." came my reply as I took a rock of my own and threw it up into the gutter to watch it roll down and flip into the dumpster as well. Yeah I had skills.

He hummed in reply and seemed impressed by my rock via the gutter trick but none the less blinked up at me, "You live here?", he indubitably thought about it as he blinked, "I guess I never thought about it.", a cough caught me before I was about to reply to what he stated. I shook my head, and sighed.

He then proceeded to ask me if I was sick and I simply told him that I might have caught a little cold from yesterday but at the moment it wasn't much of anything. I came to the conclusion that I didn't want to stand outside forever so I asked him if he wanted to come inside. He simply nodded his head and stood up, brushing the dirt off the back of his jeans and entered my hovel. I closed the back door behind me as I watched him walk a little further inside. He stopped at where the stairs were at and looked up.

That's when he turned around to me, "So I take it you live up there?" I just nodded in response, but then had to grab a hold of his shoulder as he made himself well aware of trying to ascend my stairs. He lifted an eyebrow at me.

I sighed and put on a gloomy face, "I just wouldn't go up there if I were you...'

"How come?"

I deadpanned at him again, scratching my cheek slightly,"Well it's really tiny and it's not the cleanest place in the world and it's all messy and just no."

It was in that moment that the blond made my heart flutter, "Well I'll help you clean it up and make it nice. How's that?" he said to me, flashing a bright shiny smile. I swear my heart melted, "It's the least I can do since you're letting me in."

"Hmm..." I placed my hand on my chin and began to stoke it as if I had an invisible bread. The idea actually sounded nice. Plus, fuck it all. I had the one person who had secretly been bugging me, the prime source of my obsession of people I watched, in my house essentially. What better time than to get to know him and clean my house? "Fine, but I'll only let you help me since I'm letting you inside after hours." I winked at him.

Once again this kid never did cease to amaze me. Yesterday he had been cold front and quiet and then slightly worried if anything. And today he went from being a normal kid, lost and alone throwing rocks into my dumpster to this bright, shiny, blushing boy who wanted to help me clean my living quarters. This was defiantly not like any other normal day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter o5**

As we ascend the stairs I heard him make a humming noise as he looked around my tiny ass living space. He peeked into the bathroom, which was probably the room that really didn't to be cleaned. I was a little weird when it came to bathrooms so I usually spent all the time I felt like cleaning focused on my lavatory, that or the bookstore. He then looked across into the kitchen.

Which I guess he thought was the worse cause I heard him make a disgusted related noise. I figured that was the worse anyway. I mean the dishwasher was empty and the sink was full. Things were littered around the counters and I never really got to use the bar to eat off of like I should have. I pretty much ate all my meals standing up. Which I heard somewhere was bad for you. Something about sitting made digestion better but I didn't care enough to clean that room. I guess I was lazy with that stuff.

He then walked forward and stood inside the door frame of my room. Which was the biggest room upstairs. It was at least the size of two of my kitchens and three of my bathrooms. Towards the back of the room was my pride and joy. A huge giant California king size bed. There was small television sitting on a table at one end of the room and a night stand on both sides of my bed but other than that the room was pretty empty.

The room looked trashed honestly. I wasn't really proud that I lived here. But it was my make shift home.

The windows were covered in bed sheets. The fan hanging from the ceiling rocked back and forth like it was about to fall at any moment. And the closet looked like someone had gotten into a fight near it and broke off the edge frames, the cream coloured walls surrounding it showing off some rather deep cuts and tears. Plus the clothes it probably loved hanging inside it where scattered all over the floor. That probably didn't help either.

My body decided that was a good time to sneeze my brains out and make me fall into the wall next to me. The blond turned around and looked at me, helping me stand up straight. He lead me to the bed and sat me down. I grabbed his wrist and brought his face close to mine. I could see he was blushing but my mind was too fuzzy to cope with the situation like I should have.

"Y'know something?" I asked as he blinked at me, "You have a really pretty face." I smiled my goofy grin as I saw his face as it lit up like a red traffic light. I couldn't help myself I guess as I then laid back and pulled him on top of me, wrapping my arms tightly around him, "I'ma go to sleepies okay? I'm so tired..." I slowly mumbled. My grip on him loosened and he took the time to get out of the death grip I had on him previously. I couldn't see it but he smiled down at me and lightly brushed his hand across my forehead.

"You really have a bad head cold huh?" I think I mumbled something like yeah or maybe but I couldn't really tell in my out of it state, "You wait here okay? I'll drop by the drug store and get you some remedies. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I know I felt his body shift off my bed and I know I heard him leave the room and go down the stairs. I knew this. These were facts. I opened my eyes slowly to look at my ceiling fan. It wasn't a fact that he was coming back though. I didn't believe him. It was probably just an excuse to leave me. I frowned up at the ceiling. What was it about that kid that made me feel... I don't know. Something. Like I wanted to share things with him. I had never shown anyone my upstairs. But that smile he had given me. I guess I couldn't help myself.

He was that strange kid who sat in my store everyday without saying a word, reading away, book after book. And now today he was that strange kid who sat outside my store throwing rocks into a dumpster offering to help clean my house and buy me medicine.

Funny how the room I was laying in seemed even smaller than my most smallest rooms. It was as if his presence had sucked all the space out. All the air and feelings that lingered in the air and he took them with him as I heard the backdoor creak open and then shut softly. It almost felt like being in a tunnel and then the white light got sucked away like it was paint, leaving nothing but a small black hole I was stuck in.

I blinked slowly to myself. I really must have been sick if some stranger could make me feel this way, but I briefly took note that I still had his backpack down stairs behind the counter before I drifted off into a sick head cold induced coma.

_I was floating through a sea. A sea of empty black mass. It was warm and muggy. My thoughts were gone, smoothed out into the sea I was in._

It was a strange feeling. I was aware of every thing around me with such intense senses. The sound of the ceiling fan had slowed down, each pass intensified.

_I laid there in my ocean, the haze I created for myself._

Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh the fan went round and round. I could hear the sink dipping from the kitchen. Plop, plop, plop. Everything so slow and loud in my head.

_I was running through a dark tunnel, my hand reached out, trying to grab what little light was left on the walls. The paint of this world being driven away. My steps were slow despite my long legs. I was running but it felt more like I was trying to run under water. So slow and heavy. I went to jump towards the retreating white masses on the walls in one last attempted but I missed._

_I landed into a mass of dark water again. A sea, a black empty sea of nothing. I floated around again and searched wildly for the surface. I saw the light above me and I made my way towards it. The sun reflecting on the surface, rays shooting down into the penetrable darkness. I fought my way up to the surface. But the closer I got the more I realized the feeling reminded me of falling down. My stomach sank as I realised that I was falling. The ocean was gone. My sea was truly nothing now._

_I watched my feet as I fell, my clothes flapping widely from the fall even though I felt like it was all so subdued. I looked closely and saw the last light, the white paint, the life of this world as it grew smaller as I grew further and further away. I reached a hand out towards it, desperately trying to reach for something. Anything._

I didn't want to feel this way. So empty. So held down. Not able to move freely. I didn't want this depression to over flow through me.

_A single tear left my eye, a horrid look on my face as I watched the last of the light shatter away as I crashed once again into a mass of water. A dark sea, everything around crashing and exploding into huge mass. White noise screaming bloody murder in my ears as if bursting into the ocean was killing it. My body feeling like as if i was torn piece by piece as I ripped my way into the water. It was all so hindered. I watched in horror as all the small water drops splashed up do to the impact. The wave slowly sprouting up and engulfing me._

_I then realized that I wasn't looking up. I was looking down, the water spilling out of the sea. I hadn't fallen down, I had pushed up and out of the ocean. Everything was so backwards, my paint running and mixing together._

Just then a bright light blinded me and I heard a voice lightly calling out to me. And that's when the world turned to white again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter o6**

"Hey.. are you okay?" The voice said to me.

I slowly opened my eyes, my breathing shallow and heavy and eyes fogged over. My eyes raced around my room till my vision cleared before noticing the boy sitting on my bedside, resting a cool wash cloth on my head. I stared at him.

"I was only gone for ten minutes and I come back and you're sweating and burning up." He frown, placing a hand on my cheek. I leaned into his touch without realizing it, feeling so empty all of a sudden and tired. I think I could have cried then and there if I wanted too, "Well now that your awake you feel better. Here, can you sit up?"

He helped me sit up and I realized that I was laying in the middle of my bed, the covers laying in my lap. I wondered if he put me there. He then reached over to the nightstand to my left and grabbed a small cup. He handed it out to me along with a bottle of water. I took it and stared down into the small medicine cup. It was a red clear-ish liquid. I looked over, giving him a gloomy look.

"Wait?" He smiled at me, "You don't like medicine?"

"I hate it." I bluntly stated but he found that funny and started laughing at me. The second I heard it I fell in love with this boy's voice. His laugh was so charming.

"Please, just take it. I went out and brought it just for you so you can feel better. Now drink up and get some rest while I clean up a bit okay?" He flashed me one last smile before standing up and walking back out of the room and down the stairs. I pouted after him, but he had a point. So I took a deep breath.

"Dammit!" I yelled and coughed and started chugging the bottle of water. That was the most horrible thing I have ever let the pleasure of sliding down my throat and into my system. I shivered and notice the goose bumps attack my arm. I then looked up to see the blond standing at the door way, a smile on his face.

"Was it that bad?" He chuckled a bit and placed down the clothes hamper I had sitting down stairs in the pantry behind the stairs uselessly. I blushed a little at myself for the sudden out burst but nodded my head to him. He laughed lightly at me, or well I take it my horrid expression. That really was some awful stuff.

He went around the room picking up all the clothes I had sitting around and threw them into the hamper, "I know it's the worse tasting shit you could ever have to consume but I want you to feel better." He sighed after he looked around, satisfied that he had picked up all the clothes, "You really scared me when I got back. I think your fever gave you a nightmare." He picked up the hamper, now full, and sat it next to the closest, looking over at me, "Do you remember having a nightmare or anything?"

I shrugged, "I... think I had a really weird dream. It wasn't a nightmare really. It was just... depressing." I shook my head, "Anyway, I'm sorry to bother you while I'm sick like this. So thanks for the horrid red liquid uh.." I blinked again, scratching the back of my head.

He blinked back at me and then blushed. We'd been talking like this all this time and we didn't even know each others names. Talk about embarrassing.

"I'm sorry..." the blond boy said suddenly, I slowly put my hand back down in my lap, waiting for him to continue, "I've been in your store everyday for the pass three months and I came here today and you let me in when you didn't have to and I went and bought you medicine and you don't even know my name." He smiled sadly at me, "Not many people bother to ask me anymore so I forgot my manners I guess..."

"It's okay. Just for the record, the name's Axel. A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?" I said winking at him. He smiled more brightly at that.

"Yeah I got it. My name's Roxas."

"Roxas huh..." I put my chin in my hand, palm covering my mouth, thinking before looking back up at him, "I like it. So Roxy, you going to clean my house up for me while I get some rest?" I grinned a bright flashy smile at him. I really liked this kid when I thought about it.

He blushed at me, putting on a pouty face, "Don't call me Roxy.. sounds like a girl's name. And well... I don't really have a reason to clean your house now do I?"

"But I let you in after hours." I argued. Where did my little blond helper go?

"I bought you medicine."

I sighed, "Point taken. So... what do you want then?"

He smiled shyly at me, before looking down at the ground, his eyes full of sadness, "Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay here with you?"

I'll admit I was in shock when he asked me that, but he further explain that he actually didn't have anywhere to go. Which is why he always came to my bookstore. He didn't know where else to go that wouldn't just kick him out after a while. When I asked him where he went when I closed up shop he said he went to the subway and slept there, and in the morning he would go by the homeless shelter and they would give him a bath and food, and wash his clothes for him. They actually gave him a locker where he kept all his stuff at. He was always a regular so they were nice to him.

I stared at awe at this kid sitting on my bed, spilling this story. My heart ached as he told me that it was three months ago, when he started coming here, that he was kicked out of his home cause he's mother was just losing her mind. Which is why he started reading books and researching on the matter. He wanted to help but deep down he knew he should just let it go. And having the shop closed today without him knowing about it kinda made him realize that if things keep up then he wasn't going to go anywhere.

I sighed the deepest breathe ever and smiled at him.

"You can stay." He beamed at me, "On one condition." I said quickly, holding my finger up.

"What's that?"

"Keep up with the place for me?" I then coughed and sniffed a bit, "And keep me company?"

He smiled at me and nodded. But his smile seemed sad and I couldn't help but want to make that expression go away.

What was I getting myself into?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter o7**

The rest of the day went by a little weird after I told Roxas he could stay with me as long as he pinched in around the place of course. I had gotten some information out of him. He was 18 years old, had gotten the chance to graduate shortly before his mother kicked him out of the house, but he didn't have a job though cause he lacked a place to live so he couldn't fill out any paper work really without lying. He really didn't want to get in trouble either.

That's when I called my boss and asked him if it would be okay if Roxas worked with me, since I was sick I wouldn't really be able to open the shop tomorrow anyway. He agreed, saying he was sick of seeing my face everyday. I could just feel the love drooling from his words. Oh how my boss loved me.

I spent a good two hours sitting in my bed 'resting' as the blond kid called it. I filled out a time chart for Roxas that way I didn't actually have to work all day long like I had been. I filled out his own paper work for him, asked the occasional question as he went around the small living space cleaning it up.

By the time I finished, I went downstairs and put his paperwork into the filing cabinet that was sitting behind the counter.

"Hey kid!" I yelled at him from the bookstore. It didn't take him very long to run down the stairs and ask me what was it. I smirked at him, "Since you're going to be working with me I have to show you the ropes." He didn't look too happy about that.

I probably spent a good hour trying to show him how the register system worked. How people check their books in and out or if they were buying. All you had to do was scan their book in either way. If they were checking out then that meant they had a pin number from the bookstore. They would simply enter the pin number and their account would pop up on the computer screen. All he had to do was confirm that was them from their picture and press enter and hand them their receipt with their due date.

If they were turning a book in, the system worked just about the same, the only difference was that when the book was scanned, he had the option of clicking 'return' or 'extend due date'. Depending on what the customer wanted he would click whichever and then enter and once again hand them a receipt.

Since he seemed to be having a hard enough time understanding what I was saying even though I thought it was pretty easy I choose to not worry about showing him how it works if someone was buying a book. I told him that if he was working and someone wanted to buy a book to just call me downstairs by hitting the button on the side of the wall. It worked by setting a series of beeps upstairs which was better than yelling bloody murder in front of the customer.

I briefly apologized to him once again that I was sick, so he'd have to handle things tomorrow for me. But after that I would work behind the counter til he got a handle on things. Leaving the rearranging books to him. But I also told him I would be downstairs making sure he didn't screw up, but I would stay out of his way none the less.

So after I left him to stare at the computer, I went down the hallway towards the back door and looked towards my left. There were three closets, pretty big for each of them. One was for the store and full of extra books and a table where I filed out stuff. The other had supplies and was pretty much what I'd think of a pantry. While the other one was empty minus the one wall I had littered with random stuff of mine. I decided that Roxas' locker should be emptied.

"Hey kiddo." I called back to him, he gave me an annoyed look at the nickname, but I continued, "There's nothing left to do for the day besides you cleaning the place up, so what do you say we head out for a bit?"

He blinked at me, "Out? As in... outside and around the place?"

I chuckled at him, "Nah Roxy, I mean out as in on a date. Of course out, out. I need to go shopping anyway. So, you wanna come?"

I couldn't help the smile on my lips as he beamed happily at me and nodded his head, running up stairs to get his shoes. When he came back down and met me at the back door I smirked at the blush he was wearing on his face and I couldn't help but poke his cheek and point it out. He ended up slapping my hand away. I just chuckled.

"So... first thing's first. Coffee." I stated as I started piling my cart with the precious cargo. I grabbed at least three of the big containers and my younger companion stared at me.

"You really like coffee don't you?" He asked and I chuckled at him.

"Nah, two of these are for the store. It does sell coffee too y'know. The other's for me."

He gave me a sneaky grin, "For your customers right? Sure..." I shot a glance over at him without moving my head, him copying the action, "You steal a cup everyday. Don't think I didn't notice."

"So you see that huh? Well I only ever do it when you're in and no one else. So I take it that means you watch me in the mornings?" I smirked at him, making him a blush, "I know I'm sexy Roxy, but you don't have to stare. I'm not going anywhere."

He huffed at me. Crossing his arms, "You stare at me too y'know." He said as we walked down another part of the store and I looked for something to eat later that day.

"I do." I bluntly stated and he gawked at me before I kept talking, picking up a pack of pasta, comparing prices, "How can I not? You always came in, never said a word, sat down and read. I couldn't figure you out so I tried watching you for little things, but you didn't give yourself away very easy. It's not that hard to figure people out before you even met them." I looked back at him and he seemed to be looking at me with interest, so I shoved the pasta in his face, "You like spaghetti?" I asked him.

He took a step back and nodded his head, so I flash a grin at him. I went around picking out different things for us to eat later that day. Asking him whether he'd like this or that. He hated all the meats I shown him so I finally stopped in the hall of the meat products and pointed a finger at him.

He stood back and blinked at me, embarrassed that I was making a scene in the middle of a store, "What the hell are you doing?" He asked me.

"You're a vegetarian aren't you!" I kept my arm extended and my finger pointed at him. He blinked wildly at me.

"Um, kinda. I eat fish though but I heard that doesn't count really." I just sighed at him and walked away, my shoulders slump. I was over reacting yes, I know, but it was all in just good fun. I liked acting out in public. The strange shocked faces of those around me amused me dearly.

The blond quickly caught up with me and I just stuck my tongue out at him and shook my head, flashing him a grin as we continued through the store.

He seemed to forgive me fast enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter o8**

As I expected, I only ended up buying vegetables and spices to put in my pasta. How disappointing. On the way back I stopped at a bus stop and sat down on the bench. The blond taking the seat beside me. I flashed a grin at him real quick.

"So, mind showing me where this homeless shelter is at?" He just blinked at me and I face-palmed myself, shaking my head, "If you're going to be living with me, we might as well go get your stuff then right?"

"Oh." He started out, "Oh yeah I guess we should then huh. If you don't mind that is." He ended, his hands in his lap, sad eyes staring down at them. I placed a hand on his shoulder and waiting a good moment before his blue eyes met my green ones.

"Of course I don't mind. I haven't had anyone to talk to in a while. It'd be nice to have a friend around. And besides there's a whole closest with my useless shit in it that you can put your stuff at." He just nodded at me and with that we left the bench and he led me away to his magical kingdom.

Okay so it wasn't a magical kingdom. But I'm sure to homeless people it was. It was just a small rundown building that had its major rooms. A giant open area where they came in and there was a spot where some were resting and another area with tables where some were getting free meals of sandwiches and water bottles that were donated. In the back there was a shower room and across from that there was a whole room of lockers.

Roxas nodded his head at a woman that was sitting behind a desk, filing out papers it seemed.

"Oh hello Roxas, you're back early for a change." She smiled at him, he blushed a little and nodded before turning to me.

"This is my friend. He's letting me stay with him for a while." He blushed even more and started to mess with a loose string on his shirt.

"So you're Axel? The handsome young man who Roxas here talks about all the time? I can tell cause of your hair." She smiled lightly at me. I blinked at her and a smirk grew over my face.

"Yeah that's me. We came by for Roxy here's stuff." I said smoothly as I flopped an arm over his shoulders, taking in his total embarrassment. It was cute really.

"Of course, his lockers in the back. Please take your time." She said, waving at us as Roxas started to walk towards the back and we ended up at his locker. He went to open it but I placed my hand on it and leaned over him, my face not to far away from his.

"So you talk about me, Roxy?"

His face exploded into deep colour and even I could feel the heat radiating from it.

"No." He stutter, "I just told her about how y.. you always let me stay at your shop without asking me to leave and that I stayed there a lot. Tha.. that's all."

I smiled at him and closed my eyes briefly. This kid was one surprise after another it seemed. I stood back and opened the locker for him. There wasn't much inside, minus what looked like two nomad backpacks and another large duffel bag.

"All of this yours?" I asked and he nodded, so I grabbed the backpacks and threw both of them over my shoulders, holding my groceries in one hand. He grabbed the duffel bag and frowned at me as he heaved it over his shoulders.

"I can carry some of the grocery bags for you." So I just nodded and handed a couple off to him.

He headed out of the building and gave a wide grin to the woman at the desk and she waved back at me, yelling something about taking care of Roxas for her. I had a feeling that I'd meet her again someday. She seemed like the kind of person who might actually drop by one day to see how he was doing.

The trip back wasn't much and neither of us said much seeing as how Roxas was still a little embarrassed about getting caught talking about me, which I didn't mind really, but luckily as we made it back I had walked in and upstairs to find my whole kitchen nice and sparkly clean. I placed his bags outside the frame of my room for the time being and he sat his duffel bag down as well.

A grin placed widely over my face, it seemed to be doing that a lot lately, "Wow, it's nice." I dropped the groceries on top of the bar, looking back at the blond kid with his arms crossed, smiling at his work, "You did good."

"Thanks." He muttered before I motioned him to sit down. He took a seat at the bar and watched as I removed everything we bought and began to place it away, save for my cooking supplies.

I flashed him a quick smile, "It's been a while since I cooked for someone besides myself y'know."

He blink at me, "Really? So are you good at cooking then?" He chuckled lightly, "Maybe you're out of practice though."

I shook my head. I'd show him.

A couple of hours had passed when Roxas and I found ourselves sitting on my bed watching some light t.v show. It was just something to do and neither one of us was actually paying attention.

The room was cool with the fan humming over us. The sheets moving lightly on the walls. It was nice to be able to think about someone else in the room other than myself for once. I had long forgotten what it was like to be in the company of another person. What it was like to spend quality time with another person. To talk about things and share meals together.

I know letting a person share a living space with me when I didn't really know him must have seemed crazy, but I figured that I had nothing left to lose. Besides it was the person who had caught my eye for some time now. Something about him made me want to get to know him. Not like I did with other people, by reading them and watching them. I wanted to hear his story from him.

He just had that effect on me. Always sitting there, reading away from those few months. I guess being lonely does that to a person. Even though Roxas was a stranger, I felt like I could believe everything he had told me so far. The woman at the homeless shelter seemed to have known him and his stuff was there to start with. Which means he was homeless.

Who would lie about that anyway?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter o9**

"That was a pretty good meal." Roxas smiled at me and I leaned back into the bed and sighed, "Have you ever thought about being chef?"

My eyes slowly opened to the ceiling, sad green orbs watching the fan circle above me, "I use to be one..." I admitted.

He blinked a few times at me and turned to sit sideways on the edge, facing me, "What happened?"

I sighed deeply. I didn't want this part of me to resurface. I didn't want to feel like this. But I guess I didn't have a choice. I felt my stomach sink as I let the thought run through my head before I began to speak. I felt like I could tell him this.

"When I was little my mother always loved to cook and I always helped her so of course I found a hobby that I loved. I always cooked. For everyone. My friends, my family, school holidays and what not. I was just that good at it. I took classes during the summer to and I ended up getting a good job that paid well as a chef. It was beautiful pristine restaurant and I loved working there. Got along with my co-workers as well too."

"So what went wrong?" Roxas asked me. I looked over to see that he was laying half way down, his head propped up by his hand, listening closely to what I was saying. I wonder why he even cared.

"Well I didn't get along with the manager... He didn't like my hair colour or the way my hair looked or even how long it was. Even though I wore the hair net and cap, it still bothered him. Plus he didn't like my tattoos either but it's not I could have done much about them." I shrugged, "He just hated me. Always found something about me to hate on. My looks, the way I stood, the way I presented my food. He was the only one that hated me. And I later found out that it was because I took his head chef job and that's how he had become the manager. I guess he was jealous or something."

"Makes sense." Roxas nodded. I looked over at him for a moment and sighed again, staring up at the ceiling.

"I loved that job. I felt so alive. The kitchen, the heat, the rush of it all. Creating something for someone to enjoy. I just adored it more than anything." I could feel his eyes smiling at me and it made my stomach flip, "But my manager started a fight with me. He tripped in the back and got sauce all over him and blamed it on me. So we broke out into a huge yelling contest and I was just so sick of him and his stupid mouth." I pouted angrily at the fan above me but I heard Roxas chuckle lightly at me.

"So what did you do?"

"What did I do? I gave him a good punch to the jaw, that's what I did."

"And you got fired for it?" He asked me. I smiled sadly and nodded, "Well that's not fair, if anything he should have been fired, or something at least. He started it."

"Hmm... I guess there's no point worrying about it now though." I closed my eyes, the weight of Roxas' stare on me making me feel like a broken man. Pathetic even, "I lost my job. Lost my car. Then I lost my house. After that I was homeless, just like you. So I know how you feel. Although I went from friend's house to friend's house... eventually I lost a lot of friends, growing up and moving and that jazz. But luckily a friend of the family was wanting to open this book store. So he offered me the job and said I could live here if I wanted to. And well..." I looked over to Roxas, his face was blank and it reminded me of the night before when we had first talked, "Here I am, kid. Bottom of the ladder."

He hummed lightly to himself before flopping down on his back next to me, "I'm sure it's not that bad..."

I huffed and shook my head, before reaching over to ruffle his hair, "Yeah it's not that bad..."

I found myself staring at the blond while I was in my boxers and a t-shirt. I just walked out of the bathroom from brushing my teeth and was about to go to bed. Roxas was standing in front of me, staring. He was wearing shorts and a long sleeve shirt. I can't remember why I took note of that.

"What is it?" I asked after his gaze started to make me worry. He looked like he was shocked to see me or something. Was there toothpaste on my face?

"Um... can I ask you something?" I lifted a brow at him and for a second time that day he started to play with a string on his sleeve, "Um- uh... where am I going to sleep?"

I felt my body relax. So that's what was bothering him, "I haven't thought about it actually... but well, if it doesn't bother you, my bed's big enough for two me's and three yous. We can share, I don't mind really."

I saw him blushed but he nodded anyway, "Um yeah okay. I don't mind."

"Good, cause I'd hate to go out and buy a bed just for you when I have that monster in there." he chuckled at that and I smiled, "Tomorrow after we're done working, we'll go out and buy some stuff okay? Like a couch or something."

"Okay." He grinned at me as I walked into the bedroom and turned the light off. The dim blue light from the t.v set taking place of the moonlight for a change.

I took my place in my bed and yawned, setting my alarm clock for the morning as I watched the blond crawl into the space next to me. He seemed pretty happy. Like a little kid when he's parents tell him it's okay to sleep with them since he had a scary dream. He cuddled up to the few pillows I had passed over to him and I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked. It felt... nice to help someone out for a change and not be alone.

I grabbed my pillows and got comfortable on my back, my hands laying on my stomach as I yawned and relaxed my body. I could feel his gaze on me for a while and I finally smiled.

"Who ever thought you'd get in my bed so quickly huh?"

"Pervert..." I heard him muttered.

"I know I'm beautiful in the dim light of the T.V Roxy, don't feel scared if you have the urge to snuggle with me."

"Are you flirting with me, Axel?"

"Maybe..." I muttered in a serious tone that differed from my playful one before. Was I flirting with him? I really didn't know, "Get some sleep okay..." I mumbled, yawning again, "Gotta work tomorrow."

"Okay..." he replied in a quiet hushed voice, "Nighty night, Axel."

"Nighty night, Roxas."

It was quiet for a good 10 minutes as I let my mind wander off into its own world.

A world of quiet cobble streets. Soft rain against roof tops. Cloudless dark skies hanging above. The world circling in a small sphere of just that. No people. No sound. No colour. Except for the rain. The small drops of water hitting the roof tops and pouring down and over, every colour I could think of. Blue, red, green, yellow, and purple. Colour after colour, falling onto this lifeless, still world. This dull world where nothing changes. So small with no meaning.

The coloured rain stopped though as I was dragged out for just a moment, a small voice talking to me in the darkness.

"It's been a long time since someone said good night to me..." The voice said in a hushed manner, I felt something brush up against my arm but I didn't move from my spot, "Thank you... Axel."

"You're welcome..." I mumbled lightly, almost inaudibly.

And that's when the rain started again.

Colouring the world as they fell from the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 1o**

That morning I was sitting behind the counter with Roxas, showing him once again how the register worked. I think this time he actually got most of what I said down. Which was a good thing. I then walked up to the door and changed the sign. The store was now open for the day. I couldn't help but wonder how today was going to go with Roxas working behind the counter instead of me. That's when I took notice of his backpack still sitting up against the wall where I had placed it the first time. I wondered why I kept forgetting about it.

"Say Roxas. Y'know that you left your bag here the other day right?" I mentioned as I took a sip of my coffee, only to cough afterwards. He turned around on his stool and looked at me and then looked over towards the wall where I was pointing. His bag still sitting there.

He blinked and for a moment was quiet, "Huh... I wonder why I forgot about it all this time."

I could only smile at that, "Maybe you forgot it cause we talked and your mind was distracted? I know mine was..." I ended up saying in a more serious tone, but I shook my head, "And well with yesterday and whatnot... I mean I kept forgetting to remind you about it."

"Yeah..." He muttered as he reached down for the backpack, placing it in his lap and opening it up. To which he stared inside. He face empty.

I felt a shiver go down my spine as I sipped at the coffee, my eyes glued to his facial expression. My coffee was hot, the feeling warm down through my system. But the look on his face. That empty cold glare he seemed to be wearing. I couldn't help but get slight goosebumps.

"Something not right?" I asked.

He blinked and some warmth came back to his eyes but the blank stare was still present, "You looked through my bag didn't you?" I blinked at him, and tilted my head and he continued, "My stuff's not sitting the way I always put it. So I can tell you went through it."

"I was hoping maybe you had some sort of Identification in there. Someway I could contact you to tell you to come pick it up." Damn, I was good at lying, "All you have though is a book and some empty notebooks."

He nodded his head and I assumed he bought my story. Really though, I had snooped through his backpack to find out something about him. His name mostly. But my reasons were more selfish and to my personal gain than those of which I told him. But at least he bought it. That's all that mattered.

I shook my head and pointed my finger to the coffee machine under the counter, " Mr. Morley should be coming in soon. He always get a coffee so go ahead and fix it." I mentioned, him going to fill a little Styrofoam cup with coffee. The sad thing was I didn't need to tell him how to fix it. He must have gotten to know my customers daily habits just as well I had.

And just in time the old, tall, thin, salt and pepper headed man walked into the store. He made his way up to the counter and greeted Roxas with a smile after looking behind the blond to see me sitting on a stool.

"Well if I'm not mistaken you're the young man who always beats me in here first thing in the morning aren't you?" He smiled lightly at Roxas.

The blond nodded his head, "Yes sir, I'm running the shop today cause Axel's feeling a little down in the weather." Mr. Morley blinked at that and looked back at me, to which I just waved.

"Morning Mor, and yeah I'm a little stuffy in the noggin today."

"Morning Axel, I hope you feel better soon. Although seeing a new face behind the counter is nice for a change."

I only laughed at this, "Thanks Mor. Always making myself feel better." He laughed at that and Roxas could only chuckle a bit, the conversation being awkward for him.

"Anyway, you are..."

"Roxas, sir. My name is Roxas."

"Okay Roxas. If you're going to be working here you'll have to know that I.."

"Get a coffee; two sugars and one caramel creamier, every morning after the store opens." Roxas smiled, placing the cup on the counter for the older man. Mr. Morley blinked at this but smiled and placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder, laughing his deep voiced chuckle.

"Very good, my boy. Very good." He and Roxas exchanged handshakes and a few chuckles. It was nice to see that Mr. Morley was friendly with Roxas.

And so the morning seemed to just carry on like that. Though after I heard them laughing together I spaced out. Staring in front of me. Simply watching Roxas as he managed the first few people who came inside.

It was finally two in the after noon, and the small surge of people that came in the morning had departed and I knew the store would be empty for the next three hours. So I stood up from my stool. And placed a hand on my hip, turning myself to the blond.

"You'll have a few hours before anyone comes back in and if you're lucky, no one else will come in for the day." He nodded his head at me and I sighed, "Just take that box of books and go put them back on the shelves. I'm... going to go lay down..." I saw the frown he gave me as I left to go up stairs. I didn't care right now.

Once in my room, I fell on top of the bed. The sheet flying up and wrinkling across the massive bed. The sound of the ceiling fan never failed to enter my mind once I stopped moving. The stillness letting the noise seep through. I thought I could still hear the dripping from the sink in the kitchen. But once I looked over and out the window I realised I was wrong. It was raining.

As if my head cold wasn't bad enough. Having it rain outside didn't help with it any. My nose then made the choice that it wanted to torture me and came running down just like the rain outside did. I think the next hour was spent with me wiping my nose and filling the trashcan with tissues. I finally got sick of it and shoved some tissue up my nose and just held it there. My head was spinning and I couldn't tell if my body was hot or cold or if I was sweaty or not. I closed my eyes and just let the filling of pressure fill up my head.

That when I heard a knock on the door frame. I didn't bother looking up but I heard the light ruffle from the carpet telling me that someone was walking across the room and next to the bed. And soon after a cool hand was pressed on my forehead, it was the most wonderful thing I had felt all day. And I sighed, pulling the tissue out of my currently dry nose and held that hand to my forehead.

"Your hand feels so great..."

"I would imagine." Came the reply, "You have a really bad fever. I'll get you some more medicine." I just grunted as he pulled his hand away and the thought of that horrible liquid going down my throat again, "Oh come on Axel, it's not that bad. And what would you rather have? Lay around with that cold of yours? Or take some medicine and get it over faster and not suffer?"

"I'd rather suffer." I ended up saying, opening my eyes and looking over.

Roxas stood there. hand holding that cup of red stuff and a bottle of water.


End file.
